the_vampire_massacrefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
I Need Drugs/7
Siódmy odcinek opowiadania I Need Drugs autorstwa Kimberly „Sznurówki” Swank i Lilith „Reeze” Swank. Fabuła ;Sznurówka Sznurówka budzi się obok Nathana, który na twarzy ma perfidny uśmiech. Gdy ta idzie pod prysznic, wymusza na niej stosunek, na który ona i tak się godzi. ;Reeze Lara budzi się obok tajemniczego mężczyzny, z którym przyszła zeszłego dnia. Decyduje się iść do Kurtisa, bo obawia się, że mógł ją widzieć z tym jegomościem. Gdy tylko otwiera drzwi od jego pokoju i wypowiada jego imię, od razu dostaje werbalną reakcję każącą wyjść jej z pokoju – ta tłumaczy się, że sama nie wierzy, że to się stało, i wykorzystał ją pijaną. Wtedy Kurtis zrozumiał to i wybaczył, a ta się do niego przytuliła. W tym samym czasie Reeze rzuca nożami do celu na dworze, a Rayne strzela do celów. ;Sznurówka Ekipa decyduje się na wyjazd do posiadłości Lary w Surrey. Sznurówka pogania Nathana, przez którego wszyscy czekają tylko na nich. Podchodzi do niej stojącej przed lustrem, tuli ją od tyłu i zaczyna całować po szyi, dając niemoralną propozycję. Wychodzą do przyczepy i udając, że wszystko jest w porządku, przytula się do niego, a jego wargi jeżdżą po jej szyi – łzy zbierają jej się do oczu, a na ustach ma sztuczny uśmiech. Pyta się, dlaczego on jej to robi, na co on uspakaja ją, że już jest dobrze. Ona na to odpowiada, że nie rozumie, jak cokolwiek ma być dobrze, skoro ją zgwałcił – z kolejnymi słowami wzmaga się jej płacz, a on przytula ją jeszcze mocniej. Dziewczyna zwija się w kłębek. Reeze zauważa, że jest coś nie tak, dlatego pyta się Nathana, co jej jest – na co on odpowiada, że to jest sprawa pomiędzy nimi, ich własne problemy, które wolą zachować dla siebie. Reeze odpuszcza dalsze dociekanie i zaczyna rozmawiać o czymś z Rayne. ;Reeze Docierają na miejsce, do posiadłości Lary. Wychodzą z przyczepy, a przed bramą czeka na nich już Winston Smith, otwiera bramę i wita się z Larą. Nie zwraca na niego uwagi i idzie dalej z paczką, wprost do drzwi posiadłości. Wprowadza ich do środka i pokazuje gdzie są czyje pokoje, po czym idzie do siebie odłożyć bagaż. ;Sznurówka Tego dnia postanawiają odpocząć po długiej podróży. Sznurówka dzieli jedno pomieszczenie z Nathanem. Wyłącza się, ale jego głos ją ocuca i mówi, że Lara zaprasza wszystkich na dół, do salonu, na imprezę, ta jednak odrzuca propozycję i każe mu iść samemu. Zatrzaskuje za sobą drzwi, a ona bierze whisky i upija się nią. Godzinę później dławi się własnymi wymiocinami zmieszanymi z krwią i kawałkami jej żołądka. Nikt jej nie słyszy. ;Reeze Reeze decyduje się sprawdzić, co się dzieje ze Sznurówką, gdyż jej brak pojawienia się niepokoi ją. Puka do drzwi, jednak nie odpowiada. Wchodzi do środka i szuka jej po obszernym pokoju. Gdy zachodzi do toalety, widzi ją na podłodze w swoich wymiocinach. Na ten widok krzyczy słowo: „kurwa!” – co zwołuje resztę z dołu. ;Sznurówka Reeze potrząsa Sznurówką, przez co poszkodowana rozchyla oczy – jednak obraz ma zamazany i nie wie, kto to jest. Wymiotuje krwią na swoje ubranie i nie może nic powiedzieć. Dalej się dławi i traci coraz więcej krwi. Przed straceniem przytomności mówi tylko: „kocham cię, Nathan”. ;Reeze Wraz ze straceniem przytomności przestaje wymiotować. Reeze sprawdza obecność jej tętna, po czym stwierdza, że jest. Mówi Nathanowi, by przebrał ją i położył do łóżka. Przez to zdarzenie nikt nie ma ochoty na kontynuowanie imprezy, a że była późna godzina, to idą spać. ;Sznurówka Po jakimś czasie Sznurówka budzi się i widzi Nathana klęczącego przy jego łóżku. Dziewczyna wstaje z łóżka, idzie do łazienki i spogląda w lustro. Dostrzega, że jej twarz jest we krwi i przypomina sobie ostatnią noc. Wraca do pokoju z Nathanem, a on rzuca ją na łóżko – jest obojętny w stosunku do tego, że dziewczyna jest ubrudzona wymiocinami i krwią. Ściąga jej spodnie, nachyla się nad nią i całuje ją – lubi jego pocałunki nawet w takiej chwili, jednak wie co zamierza z nią zrobić i zaczyna płakać. On jej syczy do ucha obietnicę, że nie zrobi jej krzywdy. Gwałci ją, a potem przytula do siebie i przebiera w czyste ciuchy. Reszty Kimberly nie pamięta. Z rana wstaje i idzie do łazienki. Patrzy w lustro, pluje na swoje odbicie i szarpie się za włosy. Pyta się samej siebie: „może tym razem sobie na niego zasłużę?”. Wchodzi pod prysznic i zmywa brudy poprzedniej nocy. Po wykonaniu tego decyduje się na wyjście na trening, choć wie, że będzie boleć – jednak chce tego, by zabić ból psychiczny. ;Reeze Reeze jest na siłowni w domu i dołącza do niej Sznurówka. Lara zauważa to i komentuje na głos jej pojawienie się, i proponuje wyjście na tor przeszkód na zewnątrz, a następnie rzuca wyzwanie przejścia go na czas. Pierwsza przystępuje do toru Reeze, a przejście go zajęło jej dwie minuty i dziewięć sekund. Następnie do wyzwania przystępuje Sznurówka. ;Sznurówka Biega z całych sił, aby się wyżyć, choćby to miało ją skrzywdzić. ;Reeze Dobiega do końca i osiąga wynik dwóch minut i dziesięciu sekund. Lara widzi, że Sznurówka jest wściekła od samego początku przybycia na tor, dlatego proponuje jej, by poszła wyżyć się na manekinie treningowym, który jest u niej w domu na siłowni. Ta od razu rusza tam najszybciej, jak tylko może. ;Sznurówka Przed dobiegnięciem na miejsce wpada na Nathana. Z wściekłości postanawia go pobić i uderza go z pięści w twarz, przecinając mu wargę. Popycha go na ścianę budynku i wbija paznokcie w brzuch, potem całuje go i przegryza mu język. Odrywa się od niego i uderza go jeszcze raz, wyzywa i kopie w brzuch. Pod naporem jej siły zgina się w pół, a z jego ust wypływa krew, i następnie spogląda na nią z zawistnym uśmiechem, oczami pełnymi nienawiści. Uderza ją, na co ona jest niewzruszona, i próbuje ponownie tego samego. Kimberly mówi z cynicznym uśmiechem: „a ty mnie kochaj… i rób tylko tu i tam” – na co on pyta się jej, czy ma ochotę i nazywa ją suką. Otrzymuje odpowiedź, że ma ochotę zlizać jego krew, i także go wyzywa. Przejeżdża językiem po jego wardze, a następnie wymieniają pocałunek. Wystąpienia Postacie * Kimberly „Sznurówka” Swank * Nathan „Heroin” Evil * Lara Croft * Kurtis Trent * Lilith „Reeze” Swank * Rayne Blood * Winston Smith Lokacje * Nowy Jork ** Kwatera Reeze * Surrey ** Posiadłość Lary ** Tor przeszkód Kategoria:Streszczenia Nawigacja